I want you to want me
by heathethanoshkosh
Summary: At the end of the movie from Kat POV. First one I wrote *wipes tear away dramatically*


I want you to want me.  
  
Authors note: This is my very first attempt at a Ten Things I Hate About You Fanfic. The movie was awesome and Heath Ledger is sooo completely, breathtakingly hot. Julia Stiles rocks as usual, and this is just my idea of what Kat must have been thinking during that unreal make out session at the end of the movie.  
  
By: Heath'sbabygirl.  
  
Summary: Kat's point of view at the end of the movie. Takes off from when she finds the guitar in her car.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: The school parking lot.  
  
Email me at: rileyshoulddie@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, although I wish that I owned Heath Ledger  
  
  
  
I look at him with tears in my eyes. I can barely hold myself together. He stares at me and I can tell that he knows. I can tell that he's sorry. I know that he knows how much it hurt's. I can tell all this by looking into his big brown eyes. Finally I walk down the aisle and out of the classroom. It's too much for me to stay there.  
  
The day has definitely taken its toll on me. I'm emotionally drained; I can't spend another moment in that place. I've made my peace I'm outa here. I wonder if he's as messed up as I am. I didn't want to fall for him, and I was doing a pretty good job too, but now I realize that while I was trying to not fall for him, he had managed to crawl under my skin and I hate it, but I love it all the same. I just wish that it were for real. All those sweet things that he said, the way he kissed me, wasn't there something there? Was I imagining all the things I could have sworn I made him feel? Was it truly all just lies? It's hard to believe. No one can be that cold. As I walk to my car and I pull out my key's something in my front seat catches my eye. I walk over and look through the window.  
  
OH.  
  
MY.  
  
GOD.  
  
It's a Fender Strat!!!! How did he do this, when had he done this, how did he know which one to get!! Not that it matters but. how do I know for sure that it was him. It could be Bianca or Cameron trying to suck up or it could be.. Nah. This ofcourse doesn't stop me from opening my car and picking it up to make sure that it's real. I turn around and there he is. No one has ever had the ability to make me flustered or make my heart race but he seems to do it just fine.  
  
"Nice huh?" he comments, looking at it and then at me.  
  
"A Fender Strat!" I ask in shock, a Fender Stratocaster is anything but just 'nice'. " Is it for me?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah I thought that you could use it you know, for when you start your band." He says, and he says it like it's the most normal thing in the world to go to your car after school and find a Fender Strat in there. "Besides I had some extra cash." He says and takes a step towards me. "Some asshole paid me to take out this really great girl." He looks directly at me, and all I can think of is wow. My very own Love Crooner Fairy Godmother Yummy Aussie Guy. He thinks I'm really great, and I can't help but smile as I look up at him.  
  
"Is that right?" I say, and he smiles at me and leans over a little so he is at my height. God I love his smile.  
  
"It's not every day you find a girl that will flash someone to get you out of detention." He croons, with a smug smile on his face. Mortified could not even come close to what I'm feeling right now. How did he find out about that?  
  
"Oh God." I whine and I cover my eyes with my hand for a while. There is no way that I'll be able to live this down. I can just imagine him telling our kids and grandkids about the time grandma flashed her PE teacher to get grandpa out of trouble. He just grins and strokes some hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. Then he leans over and kisses me. I feel his hand slide down my arm and I am completely ready to give into him and his soft mouth when a thought crosses my mind and I push him away.  
  
"You can't just buy me a guitar every time you screw up you know." I say. He stands there for a while.  
  
"I know." He says and pushes some more hair behind my ear. He does that a lot, my guess is that he likes my hair. I'm cool with that, cause it feels real good when he does it.  
  
"But then there's always drums, bass, and maybe even someday a tambourine." I smile at that, because it was definitely unexpected. He's being a funny smartass again and I actually like it, and as I look at him I'm guessing that he would actually do it. Not that that's a bad thing but.. Whoa was I thinking? I've lost my train of thought when suddenly I figure out the reason. He's kissing me again. Dear Lord can this man kiss! He has a set of lips on him that makes my pulse race and my heart miss beats like a screwed up drum player. But he can't use that as a weapon. I push away again.  
  
"And don't think that you can-" He cut's me off this time with his mouth, which works might I add. This kiss is a little forceful, not that I'm complaining. I love it when he kisses me, and the force that he's using now is like fire in my blood. So I wrap one hand around his neck and place the other one on his upper back. His hand is cupping my cheek and the other one is at my waist and it's amazing. Soon his arms are all the way around my waist and before I know it he has picked me up, and I'm pressed full length against him. It's a nice feeling, and I smile against his mouth and then kiss him harder and he smiles back before answering by kissing me harder and leaning against my car. I can taste his relief and joy at the realization that what we had was not broken. It makes me so happy to know that it was real, his opinions, the things he said, what I thought I made him feel: like not everything was a lie. He wants me, and is into me, and I'm in love. We haven't tamed each other, or changed each other for that matter, but we make each other happy. It's kinda weird but it's something that I wouldn't change for the world. 


End file.
